Eternidad
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Ya no hay ningún camino por avanzar, no hay una vida que recuperar. ¿Es el final? – No lo sé… siempre está la eternidad…


**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Eternidad .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_La cosa es… Sasuke, que pensé dejar de amarte, realmente lo pensé y me odio por no haberlo logrado porque no lo mereces… _

_¿Realmente no lo mereces? _

_Me lo pregunto cada día que pasa, cada segundo que estas lejos de nosotros… lejos de mí… y no logro responderme. _

_Eres un traidor, un renegado, un asesino… mataste a tu hermano… él era inocente… ¿ahora lo sabes, no?... siempre pensé que tenias razón por querer vengarte de él, pero ahora que veo tu sufrimiento creo que ambos fueron condenados por la injusticia, por el poder y el odio que ha tenido cegado al mundo shinobi tras un pañuelo negro. No eres él único que han engañado… no eres él único que se siente traicionado y aun así reniegas de nosotros… no quieres vernos y pides que te dejemos solo… no estás solo, entiéndelo de una vez. _

_Nunca has estado solo. _

_Naruto se ha peleado con el consejo por tratar de cambiar tu sentencia… lo han amenazado de marcarlo como traidor, y sabes… no le interesa, no le importa en lo más mínimo porque no quiere perder a su hermano, te quiere como un hermano a pesar de todo lo que has hecho. Sigue defendiéndote como si nunca hubiera pasado, sigues siendo su mejor amigo. _

_Kakashi-sensei piensa igual que él y se siente culpable porque pudo haberte detenido, pudo haber hecho más por ti pero no lo hizo. Le duele ver como su equipo se hizo pedazos, no lo dice pero no tiene que hablar para que nos demos cuenta, siente que nos falló. Que no pudo ayudarte. _

_Realmente no creo que sea ese el caso sino que tú no dejaste que te ayudáramos, no nos permitiste entrar en tu corazón y sanarlo, nos hiciste a un lado Sasuke, eso casi nos mato… a los tres. _

_Los dos están planeando un golpe contra el consejo, contra el par de viejos estúpidos que te hicieron lo que eres, contra todo lo que representan y piensan sacarte de aqui. Ellos no te han visto… pero yo sí. _

_Yo sí. _

_No saben como estas, como te sientes… no saben que has llorado y tratas de ocultarlo tras esa estúpida actitud arrogante, fría y molesta que te empeñas en mostrar a los demás… pero yo sé que aun después de todo tratas de alejarnos de ti, tratas de hacer que te odiemos y no te queramos. _

_Esos ojos que tanto amé ahora están totalmente apagados, no son siquiera un fantasma de lo que eran, estas vacio Sasuke, no sientes… eres indiferente, un cascaron sin nada adentro con todo el espacio por ser llenado pero te niegas. _

_En mi última visita me preguntaste "¿Por qué me quieren después de todo lo que hice?" No te pude responder y solo hui de tu celda… la verdad es que temía que me vieras llorar, no podía responderte sin llorar, aun en estos momentos lo hago pero es más fácil así… _

_Te queremos Sasuke, de verdad, no importa que cosas hayas hecho, te vamos a querer igual porque no fue tu culpa, porque viviste engañado igual que nosotros y porque no es tan fácil dejar de querer a una persona, porque no es fácil dejar de quererte Sasuke, no busques respuestas lógicas a algo que no la tiene, simplemente te queremos por que una vez formaste parte de nosotros y no queremos que dejes de hacerlo. _

_¿Recuerdas esa noche cuando me dejaste en la banca? Cuando te pedí que me llevarás contigo estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa, incluso que no me quisieras como lo hacia yo, solo quería estar cerca de ti y no dejarte solo, no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió despertarme y darme cuenta que te habías ido, que una vez más me habías rechazado._

_Dolió tanto que prefería olvidar todo y perderme… pero no podía hacerlo porque aun podíamos recuperarte, deseaba recuperarte Sasuke, con todo mi corazón, y ahora que estas de nuevo en la aldea no sé qué hacer porque no es así como queríamos que fueran las cosas. _

_Sasuke, te amo, lo hago en verdad y me he dado cuenta de ello ahora después de tanto tiempo, siempre pensé que eran solo caprichos de una niña ilusionada con el primer amor y todos esos cuentos, confié en que podría olvidarme de ti en algún momento pero fue imposible._

_Aun después de la noticia que habías cumplido tu venganza, esperé que algo en mi despertara y se diera cuenta que no eras lo que necesitaba en mi vida… quería verte como un monstruo, tal como lo hacían todos… que equivocada estaba… solo sirvió para preocuparme y herirme más, porque esperaba con ansias tu regreso, porque como una tonta estaba ilusionada que después de todo eso volverías a nosotros y seriamos una familia, que curaríamos tus heridas y sanaríamos tu corazón, que seriamos felices Sasuke, felices de verdad. _

_Entonces sigues adelante con tu venganza, proclamando a Konoha como tu enemigo, matando a Danzou y señalando al consejo… y seguía sin poder ir en contra tuya. _

_Cuando todos te dieron la espalda nosotros seguimos como siempre a pesar de todo… a pesar de saber que tú poco harías por tu bien. _

_La guerra exploto y tú seguías con esa idea… hubo tantas muertes Sasuke, eran personas que conocías, personas que alguna vez estuvieron en el mismo lugar que tú y murieron por esta aldea que tú querías destruir… _

_La aldea no es quien la gobierna, la aldea no son los ancianos, Konoha somos todos… incluso tú… deberías pensar eso. No espero que lo entiendas, no a estas alturas, pero quiero que lo sepas. _

_Aún hay guerra, tal vez tu no lo sepas pues estas demasiado abajo para darte cuenta, pero aun hay problemas entre las naciones y uno de ellos eres tú… la sentencia está dada Sasuke, pero como ya te dije… no lo vamos aceptar. _

_No te vamos a dejar. _

_Uchiha Sasuke, te lo repito… te amo, y lamento que tuviera que pasar todo esto para que me diera cuenta que sin importar lo que sucediera eso no cambiaria, te amo como solo se puede amar una vez en la vida y eso duele tanto que no tienes idea._

_No sabes cuánto es que duele verte y darme cuenta del sufrimiento que llevas por dentro, ver que tus ojos no son los del Sasuke que conocí cuando éramos niños, que esos ojos negros que tanto me gustan ahora están vacios y sin vida alguna, que te culpas tanto por la muerte de Itachi que no puedes estar tranquilo… duele tanto verte derrotado, ver que no eres tú. Pero sé que estas dentro, que aun esta ese Sasuke al que tanto quiero y que un día podremos ver otra vez. Estás perdido, asustado como un niño pequeño pero no temas, te voy a encontrar para quererte, para darte todo el amor que te ha hecho falta. _

_Todo ese odio que cargas y no te deja vivir, todo eso hare que se vaya. Déjame ayudarte Sasuke… por favor. _

_Quiero ver de nuevo ese brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa arrogante de medio lado, quiero sentir tus brazos y besar tus labios… te quiero mío y puede sonar egoísta pero no tengo otra forma de expresarlo. _

_No quiero perderte de nuevo…_

_Y aún si no podemos estar juntos en esta vida, lo estaremos en la otra… te lo juro. _

_Vamos a estar juntos en la Eternidad._

_Sakura…_

.

.

.

.

La humedad de la celda no hacía más que asentar su deprimente realidad, apenas un raquítico rayo de luz iluminaba la penumbra y aun así era molesto. Todo le parecía molesto.

Arrugo la carta entre sus manos y la arrojo lejos de él hecha no menos que una bola de papel. Esa _molesta _aun después lo seguía irritando. Porque eso era ¿verdad? Una chiquilla molesta que no hacía más que lanzarle miradas llenas de conmiseración cada vez que iba a atenderlo. Aunque era prudente al no hablar ni decirle siquiera _Sasuke-kun_, tal vez era cierto que había madurado.

Mentira.

Su carta reflejaba todos esos sentimientos que una vez grito a los cuatro vientos. Siempre proclamo amar a Sasuke Uchiha y ahora quedaba claro, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. A pesar de todo. Pero no había nada que hacer.

La sentencia estaba dictada, él solo esperaba el momento en que fuera ejecutada. No había perdón para alguien como él, no había nada parecido a la redención y aun así ellos se esforzaban por sacarlo de su miseria.

_ ¿Por qué me quieren? – se pregunto en voz alta. Se puso de pie y avanzo en cinco pasos el total de su celda, la luz le ilumino su pálido rostro. Podía salir de ahí si quisiera, era consciente de ello, pero no quería hacerlo. Los sellos de chakra lo limitaban y aunque saliera de ahí no llegaría muy lejos, no con tantos ambus haciéndole guardia.

Era consciente de su notable deterioro, pero aun conservaba su eterna arrogancia y su fachada indestructible… o eso pensaba.

_No busques respuestas lógicas a algo que no la tiene. _

El equipo 7 luchaba por seguir siéndolo y él estaba encerrado, hundido en su dolor sin querer que nadie más se empapara de el. Pero ellos seguían aferrados a lo mismo.

_ ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN!? – la frustración alcanzo el límite en que no basta solo tenerla encerrada, sino que es necesaria expulsarla y llorar y gritar por no alcanzar la paz. – ESTOY MUERTO, ¿NO LO ENTIENDEN? –

_En unos minutos lo estarás Uchiha… cierra la boca – la voz del ambu era total desprecio. Lo odiaban.

Todos lo odiaban… ¿Por qué ellos no?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura acudieron a él tan vividos como si los tuviera enfrente, su cabello rosa y su interminable sonrisa. Todo ella era paz, todo ella estaba disponible para él en el momento en que lo quisiera.

Pero no la merecía, no merecía nada de ella, en absoluto.

No la merecía pero la deseaba a su lado tanto que quemaba. Tanto que le destrozaba el alma que ya no tenía.

¿Tenía que pasar todo esto para darte cuenta?

Es que eres un idiota, Sasuke.

Un idiota que está en las últimas y lo único que hace es lamentarse de la vida que pudo tener y por seguir una estúpida venganza que no termino en nada más que un hermano inocente, muerto por la arrogancia del poder.

El chirrido de la puerta le anuncio los últimos minutos que tendría con vida antes de ser ejecutado. No se arrepentía de nada. Se agacho y espero a que fueran por él. Tampoco iría por su voluntad.

¿No se arrepentía?

.

.

.

_Cada día que pasa es un recordatorio de lo que pudo y no fue, de las oportunidades perdidas que no volverán._

_Cada día es presa de nuestros actos imperfectos que marcan el ritmo al que vivimos. Cada día es una víctima silenciosa del tiempo._

Avanzó despacio por los oscuros pasillos, un ninja a cada lado más otro siguiéndolo de cerca. Podían matarlo en cualquier momento. Él también.

Hace tiempo había dejado de importarle los limites a los que podía llevar su cuerpo y si para librarse de ellos era necesario, lo haría. Pero su miseria era tan grande que prefería avanzar hacia su inminente final.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Es estúpido pensar en el pasado, pensar que todo pudo ser diferente es una fantasia, personas como él no tenían finales felices, tal vez ni siquiera un final. La muerte no era necesariamente un final. Él lo sabía.

Era consiente que estaba a un paso de la locura, que su alma era apenas una exhalación, era prácticamente nada. Estaba fragmentada en cientos de pedazos imposibles de unir. Cada uno más oscuro que otro.

La salida del calabozo estaba cerca. El aire del exterior no era mejor al de su pequeña celda. El camino era silencioso, algo raro tratándose de los eventos recientes. Esperaba un contingente numeroso de ninjas esperándolo pero no había nada.

Era como un pueblo fantasma.

Se enfilaron por la calle principal y doblaron en una esquina con dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

Asi que lo ejecutarían ahí. Era tan ironico. El lugar donde el equipo siete se formo será ahora el lugar donde uno de sus integrantes deja de existir. Sonrio de lado.

Casas destrozadas, cráteres enormes y sangre, no había nada en su camino que no fuera la más pura y absoluta destrucción. Y aun asi, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Estaba a escasos metros de hacer contacto con los ancianos, esos abominables viejos.

_Por la aldea._

Murieron cientos de personas por la aldea, personas que no tenian la culpa, personas a las que la carga de su apellido los condeno.

Pero antes de siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ellos un kunai se clavo en el suelo frente a él, solo era el inicio de una lluvia que ataco a la comitiva.

Todo se volvió caos, sus guardias entraron en la batalla olvidándose de él y corriendo hacia los viejos. En un segundo el lugar estuvo atestado de ninjas que peleaban unos contra otros y no sabia exactamente por qué.

Luchaba pero era complicado con las esposas y los sellos. Estaba en desventaja y lo único que quería en esos momentos era algo a lo cual aferrarse, fue entonces que sin siquiera proponérselo busco entre todo el alboroto alguna seña de ellos –de ella- y los vio. Los tres juntos, peleando hombro con hombro intentando acercarse hasta donde estaba él.

…Sakura

Su corazón muerto palpitó salvajemente, no quería que la lastimaran, haría todo por impedirlo.

_ ¡Sakura! – el grito salió disparado de su garganta, era necesidad, era desesperación, era tantas cosas juntas que no sabría siquiera como nombraras - ¡Sakura! – ambus aparecieron de la nada rodeándolo, alejando a los otros de él.

La chica volteo, estaba muy desmejorada pero había una determinación que se notaba en sus ojos verdes, él sabia lo que significaba y lo aceptaba de la mejor manera.

_ ¡Sasuke! – su puño en el suelo abrió un cráter que se trago a varios ninjas, el tintineo del algo llamo la atención del Uchiha, ella cargaba con su arma, su Chokutō estaba a su alcance… era evidente como iban a terminar.

Con el poco chakra que logró salvar se deshizo del enemigo, rompió sus cadenas y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la chica. Sakura lo sintió venir, desenvaino el arma de Sasuke, se la arrojo y ella misma saco un kunai bastante peculiar. Ambos salvaron la distancia que los separaba, el acero choco, chispas brotaron y una nube de humo envolvió a ambos.

Naruto solo observo como los dos desaparecieron, al parecer el jutsu había funcionado tal y como habían planeado y ahora se estaban despidiendo. Una lagrima surco su rostro, él debía seguir adelante por el bien de todos, él debía recordarlos. Está era la última guerra. Era por ellos.

.

.

.

Lejos, en algún lugar donde la guerra no llegaba todavía y la paz era palpable una nube de humo apareció, gotas carmesí golpearon el suelo y dos armas junto con ellas.

Dos figuras, una parada frente a la otra, ambas con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_Sakura… - la herida a la altura de su corazón sangraba sin tregua, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Tambaleante se acerco a la pelirrosa y la abrazó. Ella no estaba mejor, su costado dolía, era insoportable y la sangre brotaba a chorros, se desangraba muy rápido. – Perdóname… -

_Sasuke… -

_Sé que fui un estúpido… no te merecías eso… nadie lo merecía… -

_No supimos ver lo mal que estabas… perdónanos a nosotros… también fuimos estúpidos –

_ ¿Es cierto? –

_ ¿Qué? –

_Tu carta… me amas… - cada vez era más difícil hablar pero tenía que escucharlo, tenía que saber que aun siendo quien era ella lo amaba, que nunca dejo de hacerlo.

_Yo… -

_Aún si lo niegas… tengo evidencia… - entre sus ropas saco una bola de papel ensangrentada, era la misma que arrojo con furia, la misma que levanto arrepentido. Sonrio arrogantemente, algo que pensó jamás volvería a hacer. Ella se sonrojo débilmente, no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

_Si… te amo…

_Que bien… - suspiro con dificultad – sería complicado que no lo hicieras…

_hablas mucho… - cerro sus ojos – cállate… -

_soy yo quien dice eso – con sus últimas fuerzas giro el rostro de Sakura y deposito un beso en sus labios, el primero y el último que iban a compartir, con el que se decían todo aquello que les era imposible. Ella sonrio.

_ ¿hice bien? –

_hicimos bien… - susurró. Cayeron de rodillas sin dejar en ningún momento de abrazarse. ¿Era asi como se sentía ser querido? Y justo ahora venía a darse cuenta.

_Somos… estúpidos… -

_No había otra salida – se forzó a hablar con claridad – Jamás estaríamos tranquilos… -

_ ¿De verdad? – Acomodó su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello – hueles bien… me gusta –

_ ¿Es el final? – lentamente se recostaron esperando que la última exhalación los alcanzara.

_No lo sé… siempre está la eternidad…

Con lentitud el sol se fue ocultando llevándose consigo el último suspiro de los dos, acompañándolos más allá donde pudieran estar tranquilos.

Y es que los dos habían sufrido muy a su manera lo que se sentía perder algo que jamás estuvo en tus manos, ambos se perdieron antes de tiempo pero se encontraron al final.

No, en su principio.

Porque si hay algo más allá, seria para ellos su comienzo.

.

.

".."

.

[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]

.

".."

.

**.**

**Dicen que la vida te pone retos que solo tú eres capaz de superar, aunque a veces creo quela vida no tiene idea de lo que hace. **

.

.

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? De verdad espero que estén bien. **

**Es, como verán, algo complicado… a fin de no encontrar palabras que definan lo que acabo de escribir. Francamente es que mi cabeza es un lio y no hay muchas ideas claras en este preciso instante.**

**Esto lo hago con el fin de no alejarme de aquí, este es mi… digámoslo de esta manera, lugar seguro, es aquí donde de alguna forma me encuentro mejor que en algún otro lugar. **

**En este one-shot dejé algunos de mis sentimientos, la verdad es que no los tengo claros y es por eso que salió todo esto. **

**Hay algo que tengo que resolver en mi vida antes de querer volver por completo, tengo algunos Fic's en stop y si alguien que los lee pasa por aquí le pido me tenga paciencia, esto me está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensé. **

**La cuestión es que la vida tiene preparadas tantas cosas que uno a veces ni siquiera se da cuenta que las está dejando pasar o simplemente no les toma importancia. Puedes incluso pensar que tu vida es aburrida, monótona y que no eres lo suficiente importante como para que te pase algo demasiado bueno o demasiado malo, no pienses así, así pensaba yo y cuando menos lo esperé cosas que jamás abría imaginado ocurrieron. **

**Haz todo lo que quieras, ríe, llorar, canta, ama. No te detengas porque puede ser tarde. No te reprimas por lo que puedan pensar, hacer o decir los demás, dejarte llevar por lo que no quieres es solo un error con el que vas a cargar el resto de tu vida. Si te gusta alguien, díselo, lo peor que puede pasar es que sea un alíen y su amor no pueda florecer porque son de distintas sociedades. (Si, mal chiste)**

**Por mi parte espero estar de vuelta por aquí muy pronto. Disculpen si me explaye demasiado, pero siento que de alguna manera se merecen una explicación, y a falta de una mejor solo les dejo esto. **

**Gracias. **

**María. **


End file.
